Unforeseen Destruction
With the chunin exams drawing nearer Ash, Misty and Brock must mentally prepare themselves for the challenge ahead while also training with the rest of the group to also learn to utilize Ki. Things go smoothly for Team 10, but during a mission to Macalania Forest the group run into a three powerful strangers and soon after face an incredibly powerful beast known as Inugami. After the beast is finally defeated Timothy decides to start his own training as Ash, Misty and Brock return to finish preparing for the Chunin Exams which has finally come. Also after a year has finally past the two Dorashin’s finally arrive on earth and they begin to wreak havoc. Are Ash, Misty and Brock mentally and physically prepared for the challenges of the Chunin Exams. And can Timothy shine bright enough to disperse the clouds that is Inugami and the Dorashin’s or will those clouds consume the planet in darkness. Find Out In The New Season Of Pokémon DX Taken To The Max: Unforeseen Destruction Unforeseen Destruction Content Chapter 1 - The Rough Times Of Ki Training Chapter 2 - Rumors, Rumors & More Rumors!!!! Chapter 3 - A S-Ranked Mission: An Unknown Enemy Chapter 4 - A Past Legend, Origin Of The Kumai Clan Chapter 5 - Journey To Macalania Forest, Legend Of The Crystal Forest Chapter 6 - Signs Of Death, The Unknown Enemy Appears Chapter 7 - Let The Battle Begin, Timothy Vs The Immortal Trio Chapter 8 - Chronolis Appears, An Enemy From The Past Appears Chapter 9 - Timothy Vs Inugami, The Demonic Wolf Of Hell Chapter 10 - A Deep Seated Hatred And A Thirst For Vengeance Chapter 11 - A Sacrifice Of Faith, A Day Of Unforeseen Destruction Chapter 12 - Double The Tails, Double The Ferocity Chapter 13 - Last Chance For Victory, The Lightning Spear Strikes Chapter 14 - A New Danger For The Future, I Will Become Stronger Chapter 15 - A Shocking Discovery, The Exosphere Training Begins Chapter 16 - The Exosphere Training Part 1 & 2 Chapter 17 - Power From Within Unlocked, The Exosphere Training Part 3 Chapter 18 - Legend Of The Red Materia Part 1 & 2 Chapter 19 - No Time Like The Present, My Training Begins Now Chapter 20 - A New Saga Begins, The Chunin Exams Begins Chapter 21 - Opponents From Across The Sea Chapter 22 - The First Exam Begins, The Written Exam Chapter 23 - It’s All Or Nothing, The Final Question Completed Chapter 24 - The Second Exam, Journey Into Venom Forest Chapter 25 - Test OF Faith, What Is Your Motivation & Conviction Chapter 26 - Ambushed, No Way Out Chapter 27 - Help Appears, The Power Of The Kumai Clan Chapter 28 - A Needed Break, A Pokémon’s Hospitality Chapter 29 - A Lurking Danger, A Friend In Need Is A Friend In Deed Chapter 30 - Garmane Trembles, Markus’s Cruel Strength Chapter 31 - The Goal Reached, The Second Exam Completed Chapter 32 - Let The Preliminaries Begin, Brock Vs Claudia Chapter 33 - Ash Vs Ralf, The Power Of Imperfection Chapter 34 - Miguel Vs Simon, A Demonic Appearance Chapter 35 - Misty Vs Violet, The Ultimate Kunoichi Battle Chapter 36 - Micheal Vs Kacy, Within The Tree’s Shadow Chapter 37 - Sophie Vs John, A Smoking Hot Battle Chapter 38 - Sasha Vs Isabel, A Wet Cat Out Of Water Chapter 39 - Thomas vs. Markus, Terror Of The Slithering Sand Chapter 40 - Karin Vs Lisa, A Ferocious Dance Of Swords Chapter 41 - Lars Vs Daniel, An Extremely Heated Rematch Chapter 42 - The Preliminaries Are Over, The Chunin Exam Finalist Chapter 43 - Let The Vacation Begin, The Final Results Of Training Chapter 44 - An Impossible S-ranked Mission, Journey To Death Valley Desert Chapter 45 - The Perfect Picture Task, Search For Sultaranta Chapter 46 - The Devil Of The Desert Diaburosu Revealed Chapter 47 - The Impossible Task Completed, Last Night Of Peace Chapter 48 - The Darkest Day, Arrival Of The Dorashin Chapter 49 - The First Line Of Defense, Akane Attacks Chapter 50 - Akane’s Rampage, A Losing Fight Chapter 51 - Randy Makes His Move, Akane’s Ferocious Power Chapter 52 - An Inner Fear Turned Reality, Timothy’s Timely Appearance Chapter 53 - Timothy Strikes Back, Akane’s Swift Defeat Chapter 54 - Timothy Vs Jaice, Blazing Powers Clash Chapter 55 - Timothy’s Secret Weapon: Burn Bright Sage Of The Stars Chapter 56 - Jaice Transforms, A Fading Chance For Victory Chapter 57 - No Victory In Sight, Push It To The Limit Chapter 58 - An Unknown Power Released, The Final Clash Chapter 59 - Sincere Respect Found In A New Ally, Victory Party Chapter 60 - My Uneasy Feeling Of My Now Unknown Destiny Season Qoute The destruction of the past is perhaps the greatest of all crimes. Upcoming Next Pokémon DX Taken To The Max – From The Light And The Darkness Category:Arch 1 Content Category:Season 3 Content